


The Joys of Reading

by genderbeast



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Books, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Shipping, i cant believe i used to be a homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderbeast/pseuds/genderbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book analysis really can get you somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Reading

**Author's Note:**

> so i was looking through my old fics and realized that HOLY SHIT this one was really good and it had never been published so here it is. this might be the last time i post something here tho so whatever.

"AC slinks behind the couch and peers over, looking at the-"

"DANG IT NEP, I thought we went over this."

A tiny blue hat popped up from behind the arm rest of the couch, then quickly sank back down. A gray and green dot blurred across Karkat’s line of vision before it jumped and landed next to his feet. “Howdy, Karkat!”

"Holy shit," Karkat gasped, "I had no idea you were so… you know, fast. Like, seriously, that was super-sonic death speed there.”

"I know, right?" Nepeta purred and began playing with her friend’s hair. "Speaking of weird stuff, you’re so FURRY! I mean, fur real, your hair is so SOFT, it’s just too CUTE!"

Karkat swatted away her hand. “Don’t touch me,” he yelled. “I really don’t want to deal with that stuff today.” He pulled out a thick book, displaying the chiseled bodies of multiple trolls. “Now please, let me read.” He opened his book and buried his head in the text.

"AC pulls back her paw in annoyance at the rudeness of the-" She noticed the cover of the book and smiled. "OH MY GOD WOW! I love this book! Like, I really, REALLY love it. Have you gotten to the part where the Martyr is in the hands of the Legislacerator and they start-"

"Wait, what? SERIOUSLY, go away." He yelled, slamming the book down on his thigh. Nepeta slinked back, a little off put by the aggressiveness of the action.

"Well, alright then, Mister Meanypuss," she retorted, turning away. "I guess you don’t want my opinion on a good book." She hopped off the couch, a little disappointed and headed towards the door.

"Yeah, I DON’T," he replied, getting absorbed back in the pages. "Besides," he mumbled, "I’m at the part where the Martyr meets the Furqueen again after years of   
being caught in revolutionary turmoil."

Nepeta was almost out the door when she picked up the whisper. She looked back, catching the disgruntled troll out of the corner of her eye. “Really?” she asked. 

"Yeah, really. And honestly, I’m starting to change my original opinions. See, now originally I believed that the Furqueen only had eyes for the Lusiwhisperer, because they had so much in common with each other. The way he acted around her, like the constant calling of the nearby purrbeasts, it seemed like they were really red for each other, or at least pale."

"Seriously? I thought I was the only one who made that assumption!" Nepeta scurried back to the couch and kneeled by Karkat’s side. "Actually, to be honest I thought I was the only one who read these books."

Karkat shrugged. “Well, they’re good. Kanaya got me into ‘em.” He put his bookmark in his book and put it by his feet. “But yeah, like I was saying, as the revolution continued the Furqueen finally saw the Lusiwhisperer for the evil troll he was. I actually prefer their kismessitude better than their possible matespritship.”

Nepeta stared at him. Her mouth hung open as he continued to explain the complex relationships the Lusiwhisperer would have, and she was completely flabbergasted. Never, had she EVER thought that he would really think of relationships that way. 

"I always though", he continued, "that the Legislacerator would make a good kismesis to the Lusiwhisper considering how she’d constantly try to catch him in the act, but she never did." 

"Yeah, the Lusiwhisperer is pretty cool," she replied, snapping out of the confused daydreamy haze she was in. "Although purrsonally, the Martyr is definitely the coolest guy EVER! Did you read the part where he completely destroyed the Brotherhood sanctuary with only his left horn and a piece of yarn? THAT. WAS. COOL!! Especially the part where the entire foundation leans to the left and almost smothers him, and he gets out JUST IN TIME!"

"Hey," Karkat said, "I didn’t know you liked the action-y…stuff. I don’t know what to call it."

She grinned as he said it. “You mean, just action?" She playfully batted his nose. "That’s what you call it! And yeah, I love it SO much! Almost better than the shipping stuff."

Karkat looked up, rubbing his nose. “So, THAT’S what they call it! I’ve never really known.”

"Yep!" Nepeta giggled, scooting up a little closer. "All action aside, I think the Martyr and the Furqueen would like each other, at least a little bit. She hasn’t killed   
him yet, so that’s a plus."

"Really? I don’t know; you can’t just take not killing someone as a matespritship. There are lots of trolls who DON’T kill others on a regular basis, and they aren’t flushed."

"Well…" She paused. "You don’t mind me spoiling the rest of the story, do ya?"

"No, not really."

"So," she continued, "remember that part where he was in the Aquatimon prison and the guard was attacked by hoards of the Olivians?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Or the part where the Emperial guards didn’t notice him in the Flitter Forest because they were distracted by the purrbeasts latched onto their faces?"

"Yep, but that part was weird."

"So, who do you think was in charge of all of that?"

Karkat looked down and thought a bit, then when it hit him his head shot up and his eyes grew wide. “The Furqueen?!”

"YEAH! Isn’t that sweet?"

"Sure is," he replied, "but why doesn’t the Martyr try to acknowledge the idea that someone would try to help him? If only he could let down his moody dark shield and let a companion into his life, then MAYBE they could be a great matespritship."

"I’m actually more disappointed that the Furqueen doesn’t do anything directly," Nepeta replied excitedly. "I bet they’d be the best matesprits, but only if the Furqueen becomes more assertive and lets out her inner goldpurrbeast instead of hiding in the corner and wishing for stuff to happen."

"See?" Karkat was yelling now, full of excitement. "I’m so glad you told me that! I never thought about it until now, Furqu-" He stopped himself and pulled his hands to his mouth.

Nepeta stopped smiling and stared at her friend. “Hold on, what did you just call me?”

"I didn’t call you anything, I s-swear," he grumbled, trying to hide his blushing face. "It was an accident, I promise you."

"Did…did you just call me Furqueen?"

The two sat there in near silence, staring at one another. Furqueen? Nepeta tried to analyze what she thought he had said. Why the heck would he call me Furqueen? She thought about it a while longer, until it finally hit her.

Karkat stared, trying to think of something better to say. SHIT, he thought, you messed up, dude. You shouldn’t of let your feelings loose, man. God, if she thinks I’m a fucking weirdo, then… Oh god, I gotta stop thinking that. There can’t be any way that she likes me, so why did I even say that? Stupid, stupid, stupid STU-

"It’s okay," Nepeta said after what seemed like an eternity. "I’m okay with that… Martyr."

With that, she leaned in and kissed him, pulling his head closer with her hands. She lifted herself up, moving up to her knees and getting higher off of the floor. It was sweet, it was subtle, it was beautiful.

Karkat could only sit there on the couch, held by the troll kneeling beneath him. His brain filled with fuzz, and anything he was planning on saying disintegrated into nothingness. Warmth spread from his face to his chest, through his entire body like the blood coursing through his veins. He kissed back, savoring the feeling. He loved this. He loved her.

After an eternity, she finally let it go. Still holding his head, she smirked. “I hope you liked it.”

"…Yeah. I did."

With that, she leaped up and joined him on the couch. She plopped down by his side and nuzzled his shoulder. “Now,” she said confidently, “let’s read a little more…”


End file.
